


glass wedged between my teeth

by dino_gutzz



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Abstract, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Chronological, Non-Consensual Touching, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_gutzz/pseuds/dino_gutzz
Summary: "Michelle, Michelle, you are a monster from Hell"50 one-word prompts, 50 sentences, Buddy focused. Non-chronological.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	glass wedged between my teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sireen's call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797904) by [withintemptation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withintemptation/pseuds/withintemptation). 



  1. — first



Buddy’s uncles had told her of a girl who was the first of her kind- they told her never to tell Brad about somebody named “Lisa”.

  1. — kiss



The word is unfamiliar on her tongue and even more unfamiliar on her skin.

  1. — final



Words spoken behind closed doors above drift between the cracks towards her, like “girl”, “last”, and spitefully spoken words that Buddy can only tell the tone of.

  1. — numb



She pops a Joy pill, swallowing it dryly; it causes her head to ache less and her sword to hit harder.

  1. — broken



Buddy rips the Playboy magazine up to shreds, embarrassed to have been seen with it in front of Rando.

  1. — wings



Sometimes she wished she could fly away from Olathe and into the distant blue skies like every one of the crows she saw did.

  1. — melody



Rando hums along with the music that plays from the dingy car radio and Buddy rolls her eyes from the dirtied truck bed and suppresses a faint smile.

  1. — rules



She once tried to leave the stiflingly hot and dust-ridden house, but was quickly dragged inside by Brad and screamed at until she was a quivering mess of tears.

  1. — chocolate



Brad gives her a chocolate bar and an almost  _ loving _ expression and Buddy gobbles both up.

  1. — nostalgia



The daisies that litter the sparsely green field remind her of the now withered one she possesses that had once belonged to Brad; she plucks it from her bag and crushes it underneath her boot.

  1. — heartbeat



It throbs in her ears as she wipes the blood that’s not her own from her brow, panting heavily from the battle.

  1. — stranger



Buddy cries as this strange man tied up before her yells obscenities as Brad calmly relays her task and hands her the blade.

  1. — confusion



Buddy clutches the vaccine as Rando humbly asks her to stay with him and Brad; It can’t be real, right?

  1. — bitter



The disgusting  _ crunch  _ Rando’s skull makes as Buddy caves it in satisfies her revenge fantasies.

  1. — afterlife



Crudely made wooden crosses are scattered about everywhere outside of Big Lincoln’s house, and Buddy spits on a grave before knocking down the tombstone of another.

  1. — daybreak



The gloomy daybreak wakes Buddy as she notices that Rando is gone and she feels slightly disappointed, but more indifferent than anything.

  1. — audience



A fantasy of Buddy atop a throne of flesh, worshipped by the men of Olathe, consumes her mind as she takes jabs at Dr. Yado, careful to avoid hitting the mutants with her blade.

  1. — endless



She readies her blade to take yet another life in exchange for keeping her own, a constant cycle that she knows will never be broken.

  1. — fireworks



Rando tells her of a time when people would shoot off colorful fits of light into the sky, and Buddy only remarks on how that’d give their positions away to adversaries.

  1. — wishing



“I w-wish for peace to return to Olathe,” Rando says, looking towards the blood-splattered Buddy with an indiscernible expression.

  1. — birthday



Her uncles always told her that as she gets older, she’s becoming stronger and braver than ever before; but when does she get older?

  1. — tomorrow



Buddy collapses onto the ground beside the smoky campfire as Rando blabbers on about her being a child and playing; she tells him that she needs to sleep so she can "play" tomorrow.

  1. — oppression



The girl lays down on the dirty floor of her cage and cradles herself amongst sobs that rack her entire body- why does Brad need to trap her here, away from everything else?

  1. — agony



Buddy writhes in pain as this disgustingly old man scratches out her eye and cries out as- Brad?- approaches.

  1. — return



Brad beats the man to a bloody pulp and Buddy only watches him with resentment in her remaining eye. 

  1. — protection



Rando looms over her, his hand reaching from underneath his shadowy cloak to gently stroke her tear-ridden cheek and stutter out words of comfort.

  1. — boxes



Buddy had rifled through the boxes stored in Lardy’s truck with hopes to find valuables, and stepped outside the vehicle with a armful of dried jerky, causing a chuckle to emit from Rando.

  1. — hope



The tall red-lettered list that looms above her gives her purpose in her life, and a strange feeling that makes her heartbeat fast in her chest and fantasies of leadership crowd her mind.

  1. — preparation



Everytime she takes the life of a man, Brad pats her on the back and takes her outside for awhile.

  1. — beautiful



Buddy doesn’t look like the women plastered on the pages of the coveted magazines, but men nonetheless try to harm her and coo as they attempt to that she’s one of the most beautiful things they’ve ever seen.

  1. — lies



As she learns the truth of her abduction, the barbed wire “accidentally” slips out of her hands.

  1. — underneath



She felt dirty and unforgivable for just existing- that had to be the reason she was kept inside, so she wouldn’t burden others with her presence, right?

  1. — hide



Buddy adorns her sun-starved face with the mask that Brad had forged for her- it beat the barren interior she called her room.

  1. — diary



Buddy narrows her eyes at the thoroughly scribbled-on pages of the leather bound book and can’t read a single word of this now-deceased man’s writing, of which she had killed.

  1. — unforeseen



Brad, the man she hates the most, kneels before her and weakly pleads for a final hug; surprisingly, Buddy finds herself in his arms.

  1. — conditional



Dr. Yado's shark-like grin might've never been there in the first place if Buddy had been born a male- in fact, her life wouldn't have been here had her gender not been female. 

  1. — gone



Dr. Yado tumbles off the ledge of the cliff, as Buddy whirls around and discovers Buzzo, at death's door.

  1. — clear



She aches for a little Joy dose to cloud her mind, wanting to not think so clearly and be whisked away from her mundane yet violent life.

  1. — heartache



The throbbing heap of flesh, formerly Brad, laid before her causes her to freeze up as he nears her and wishes he wasn't so- wasn't so  _ this. _

  1. — wired



Buddy can barely keep her eyes open, but she glues them to the distant darkness, scared of falling asleep enough to force a sleepless night upon herself.

  1. — insanity



Buzzo’s body contorts, moaning out  _ Lisa  _ and trying to crush Buddy underneath his formerly human hands.

  1. — foolish



Rando tells her of "pacifists" but she knows he's lying- nobody would ever be idiotic enough to forfit their blades and die for "peace".

  1. — words



The things Buddy wants to scream at Rando becomes a jumble of screams and shouts in her mind, resulting in silence.

  1. — study



The way Rando fights things vaguely reminds her of how Brad fought, but she can't figure out why.

  1. — love



She can't fathom why she decides to hold onto the barbed wire that envelops Rando, even as Bolo approaches her, but she knows that she doesn't want that and she  _ cares for him and he's so idealistic and naive but she just can't. _

  1. — skies



The seemingly permanent blue sky is overtaken by the figure of a Joy Mutant, crushing Bolo's men between his maws and letting blood splatter on his tangled black mane.

  1. — stars



Her eyes flit upward, looking at the distant orbs of light that puncture the night sky- Rando tells her they're stars, and she knows they're the first she's ever seen.

  1. — lucky



His hands start to invade her and she can't breathe and she needs to hold onto him and she needs to stay alive and- Buddy releases a held breath as Bolo is crushed underneath the mutilated body of a mutant.

  1. — shake



Her entire body shakes violently and sobs barely escape her lips as Rando asks her in a somber tone to stay- she gulps down the vaccine and is left with the mangled corpses of those she's killed and an irreplaceable feeling of dread.

  1. — punctual



Buddy arrives at the grave of her brother and cradles her child in her arms, raising her trumpet to mourn the anniversary of his death.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like. 5 days to write lol
> 
> This was HEAVILY inspired by the fic "sireens call" which I credited, go read that. Quote is from the song Michelle by Sir Chloe (which I ALSO reccomend listening to)


End file.
